Revenge and Bionic Love
by rachelxo16
Summary: Rachel is the new girl at Mission Creek High and when she meets Chase Davenport, her life is turned upside down. She finds out secrets, love and even dishes up some revenge.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys this is my first fan fic so if you have any ideas on what I should do than you are most welcome to give me any.**

**Rachel POV**

I hate being the new kid in school especially since I have never really gone to school before. And the worst part is that I have no family or friends. I've been living on my own for so many years that I got use to being by myself. That is until I walked through the halls of Mission Creek High and saw him.

"Here goes nothing." I say to myself

I knock on the door of the principal to get my schedule and locker number. After a short discussion with the principal I go to find my locker. Once I open it I hear a voice next to me.

"Hi, I'm Chase. You must be new." Chase says

"Yeah, it's my first day. I'm Rachel." I say

"Would you like me to show you around?" Chase says

"Sure, I'd like that." I say

I give him my schedule so he can see my classes.

"Well it looks like we have all the same classes." Chase says

I can't help but smile when he says that. I never thought I would meet such a great guy on the first day of school but I did.

"Hey, do you want to meet my siblings." Chase says

"Sure." I say

He takes me over to his brother, sister, and a small African-American boy I can only guess as him being their step-brother.

"Guys this is Rachel, Rachel this is Adam, Bree, and Leo." Chase says

"Hi, nice to meet you." I say

I spent the rest of the day with Chase and his siblings and left the school with a huge smile on my face. Today turned out to be a really good day.


	2. Chapter 2

Chase POV

The new girl Rachel is really cool and pretty. I hope her first day of school went well.

"Chase, come to the lab for training." Davenport says

"I'll be down in a minute." I say

"So you like Rachel don't you." Bree says

"Wha- what are you talking about." I say

"Come on it's so obvious. When you introduced us to her you kept smiling and looking at her." Bree says

"Really, it's that obvious." I say

I should really be more subtle around her. We spent the next two hours training before Davenport let us go upstairs. We had dinner and I went straight to my capsule and went to sleep.

The Next Morning

I saw Rachel at her locker and decided to go over to her.

"Hey Rachel, what's up." I say

"Hey Chase, not much, you." Rachel says

"Same. So how do you like the school so far." I say

"I really like, everyone is really nice, even the teachers which shocks me." Rachel says

We head to class and about ten minutes in the fire alarm goes off. I immediately press my hands over my ears because of my bionic hearing. But what was strange is that Rachel was doing the same thing. We head outside and I pull her over.

"Why were you holding yours ears?" I ask her

"Uh, why were you holding your ears?" Rachel asks me

I was about to ask her if she is bionic even though something in my head was telling me not to.

"Chase, I'm about to ask you something that may make me seem crazy but are you by any chance bionic?" Rachel asks me

"Uh, well, yes." I tell her

She smiles and says three words that shock me.

"I'm bionic too."


	3. Chapter 3

Rachel POV

I can't believe Chase is bionic. I though that my dad only made one bionic child.

"So what are your abilities." I ask him

"I have super smarts, super senses, force fields, and molecular kinesis." Chase says

"Wow, those are all my abilities also." I tell him

"That's so weird, I always thought I was the smartest person in the world but I guess were both the smartest people in the world." He tells me jokingly

"I know, I always thought I was the only bionic superhuman. Wait, are Adam and Bree bionic also?" I ask him

"Yes. Adam has super strength and heat vision and Bree has super speed and vocal manipulation." Chase says

Chase POV

I can't believe this is happening it's so weird that someone else has the same bionic abilities as me. And it happens to be the girl I like.

"So do you want to come over my house later and we can talk about all this? You can even meet Mr. Davenport." I tell her

"Mr. Davenport? He's my uncle." Rachel says

When she tells me that, I'm just in shock.

"He's really your uncle. Wow, I can't believe he never mentioned you before." I tell her

"That's probably because I haven't seen or talked to him in years." I'm not really sure if he knows I'm bionic but I'm pretty sure he does." Rachel says

After we finish talking, I look to my side and see that everyone is already inside the school.

"We better get inside." I say

"Yeah, we're really late." She says while laughing

We walk inside and head over to her locker when all of a sudden Trent comes over and pushes her into her locker making her fall on her face.

"What the hell Trent." I say

He just laughs and walks away.

"Rachel are you okay?" I ask her

"Uh, yeah I think so, just a little bump on my head." Rachel says

I give her my hand to help her up and she gladly takes it. We go through the rest of the day without Trent hitting Rachel.

"Do you still want to come over my house." I ask her

"Absolutely." She says we a big smile on her face

"Then let's go." I say

But before we leave the school, Trent comes up to Rachel and punches her in the stomach and then runs off.

"Rachel, why is he doing this to you?" I ask her

"Trent's my cousin." She tells me

"Then why is he doing this to you if he is your cousin?" I ask her

"Because my dad and his dad have been in this feud ever since I was little and I guess he is taking it out on me." She tells me

I want to ask her what the feud is about but I decide to drop it for now. We will definitely talk about it later though.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chase POV**

"Mr. Davenport, where are you?" I yell out

"I'm in the lab Chase." Davenport yells out

I take Rachel down to the lab and she tip toes behind Davenport to try to scare him.

"Hi Uncle Donald, what's up?" Rachel says

"Oh My God, Rachel, what are you doing here." Davenport says while hugging Rachel.

"I thought I would come visit you and Chase and I need to talk to you" Rachel says

"Did you know that Rachel is bionic?" I ask

"Yes I did but I haven't seen her in so long that I didn't think I needed to mention it." By the way Rachel where is your dad?" Davenport asks

"Well I, I don't know. He left when I was little shortly after he gave me bionics." Rachel said

"What about your mom?" Davenport asks

"She left when I was twelve." Rachel says while trying to hold back tears

"So you've been living by yourself for three years?" I ask her

"Yeah, and I didn't come to you Uncle Donald because I didn't want to be a burden." Rachel says

"Rachel, you would never have been a burden on me. We're family. That is why you are moving in with us."Davenport says

"Uncle Donald, are you sure?" Rachel asks

"I am most definitely sure. I will go upstairs and set up a room for you."

I can't believe Rachel is moving in with us. It's going to be a lot harder to hide my crush I have on her. Hopefully she likes me to.

**Rachel POV**

I can't believe I finally have a family. But hiding my crush I have on Chase is going to be a lot harder now. I just hope he likes me to.

"Chase, you want to go work on some homework while they set up my room." I ask Chase

"Sure." Chase says

We spent the next thirty minutes working on homework when I get called to see my new room.

"Wow, this room is gorgeous." I say excitedly

"I'm glad you like it. I had Bree help me with the decorating." Davenport says

"Thank you so much Uncle Donald." I say

"You're welcome" Davenport says while hugging me

"Rachel, can I talk to you?" Chase asks

"Sure, what's up?" I ask him

"Well I don't really know where to start but I'll just say this. I really like you." Chase says

"I like you to Chase." I say with a big smile on my face

We don't say anything to each other after we admit our feelings besides hug.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chase POV**

Yesterday was a really good day. Rachel moved in with us, we told each other we liked each other, and now we're dating.

"Good Morning Rachel, want to walk to school together?" I asked her

"Good Morning Chase. I would love to walk to school with you. But what about the others, do you want to wait for them?" She asked me

"I don't think they'll mind if we don't walk with them for one day." I told her

We walked to school holding hands and it just felt right.

"Do you want to grab breakfast or head straight to class?" I ask her

"Let's go to class." She says happily

We get to class without releasing our hands. We just talk and laugh until the bell finally rings. About twenty minutes into class, something strange happened.

"Chase, do you hear that? It sounds like the door and windows are being locked." Rachel asks me

"Yeah, but I'm sure it's nothing." I tell her

All of a sudden the school bell rings but it lasts longer and is ten times louder.

**Bree POV**

"Adam, what is going on?" I ask Adam

"I don't know but-." Adam says

"Adam?" I say

But then it clicks.

"Chase and Rachel!" We both say simultaneously

**Rachel POV**

When the bell started ringing I immediately lost it. I couldn't think, my head was just pounding and I thought it was going to explode.

"Chase!" I yelled

"Rachel" Chase yelled.

All of a sudden I see Adam and Bree in front of the door. Before I can say anything else, everything goes black. When I wake up, I'm outside of the school on the ground with Chase next to me. I try to stand up but my head is pounding and I'm on the verge of tears.

"Bree, what happened?" I ask Bree

"I don't know but someone rigged the bell to make it longer and ten times louder." Bree says

I feel something wet by my ears and realize blood is coming out of my ears. I black out once more.

"Rachel, Chase, can you hear me?" Davenport says

"Where am I?" I ask

"You're in the lab, are you okay?" Davenport asks

"Yeah, I think so. Wait, where's Chase?" I ask panicking

"He's right next to you. You're both in your capsules. You can come out." Davenport says

"How are you feeling?" Bree asks

"I still have a splitting headache, but other than that I'm fine." I say

Chase then comes out of his capsule and quickly hugs me. I hug him back and we don't let go for a few minutes.

"I just want to know who rigged the bell." I ask

"I can think of someone." Chase says

"Who?" I ask

"Trent." Chase says


	6. Chapter 6

**Chase POV**

"Trent? What does Trent have to do with this?" Davenport asks

"Trent is my cousin who is taking our father's feud out on me. But what I don't understand is why he would use the bell to torture me? Rachel asks

"Unless he knows you're bionic." I say

The lab goes silent after my remark.

"How would he know you're bionic? You've never told him right?" Davenport asks

"I've never told anyone besides you guys. I don't even know if my dad told Trent's dad about bionics." Rachel says

Okay, you guys need to stay away from Trent at school tomorrow. And Chase, stay close to Rachel at all times tomorrow." Davenport says

"No problem." I say with a smile on my face

**The Next Morning**

**Rachel POV**

"Rachel, wake up!" I hear Chase say

"I'm up I'm up." I say

I get dressed and head towards the kitchen. I see Adam, Bree, Leo, and Chase waiting for me at the door. I grab Chase's hand and we leave.

"Uh, guys, are you two dating?" Bree asks

"Oh yeah, did we forget to tell you." I say laughing

We walk into school and I head over to my locker while the others go to their lockers.

"Hello Rachel" I hear Trent say

"What the hell do you want Trent!" I yell at him

"Oh nothing, just this." Trent says

I close my locker and turn to him only to be frozen with fear.

"Tre-Trent, please don't do this. I thought we were cousins. Why are you getting in the middle of our father's feud?" I say crying

"I'm sorry Rachel, but I have to do this." Trent says

I back up to the wall as much as I can before I feel the worst pain I have ever felt. I look down at my stomach and see blood and a bullet hole before I collapse.

"RACHEL!" Chase says

I can't even open my eyes. I can only hear the voices around me.

"Mr. Davenport, Trent shot Rachel! What do I do?" Chase asks on the verge of tears

"Bring her to the lab now!" I hear Davenport says before I completely black out

I'm finally able to open my eyes and I see Chase sitting next to me holding my hand.

"Wha-what happened?" I ask Chase

"Um, Trent shot you while we were at school and you blacked out from the loss of blood." Chase said starting to cry

"Chase, please don't cry. I'm okay, just sore." I told Chase trying to calm him down.

"I know but the thought of losing you made me go insane." Chase said

"You know, when I saw the gun, I was so tempted to put up my force field so I wouldn't get hit, but I would have rather died than expose our bionic secret." I told Chase while I started to cry

He wrapped me in a hug and wouldn't let go. And I was completely fine with that.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chase POV**

I walk into Rachel's room and see her sleeping. She looks so cute when she sleeps. I was about to walk out when I hear her scream. I quickly ran over to her and woke her up.

"Chase?" She asks me quietly

"I'm right here, are you okay?" I ask her

Yeah, I just had a nightmare about the shooting. I didn't make it though. He killed me. Trent killed me." She said starting to cry

I wrapped her in a hug and laid her back down but not letting go of her.

"I'm so sorry that this is happening to you. You don't deserve any of this." I tell her

"It's not your fault. You don't have to apologize. I'm just glad you're here." Rachel tells me

We look at each other for about a minute before we start to lean in. When our lips finally meet, all I feel are sparks. It's like I've been waiting for her my entire life. We pull apart and we just smile and hug each other.

"Do you want to head down to the lab? I ask her

"Yeah, maybe it will keep my mind of the nightmare and the shooting." She says

We head down to the lab and everyone is already there. They run and hug her asking if she is okay.

"Guys I'm okay, just a little sore." She says laughing

"Rachel, do you want to train. If you're in the simulator you won't have pain and it will feel like you've never been you know, shot. "Davenport tells her

"Yeah, but quick question. Am I training to go on missions or just training to strengthen my use of my bionics?" Rachel asks

"Well do you want to go on missions?" Davenport asks

"Absolutely." She says

I can't help but smile when she says she wants to go on missions. That just means I get to spend more time with her.

"Do I get a mission suit?" She asked sweetly

"Yes, yes you do." Davenport says

I help Rachel over to her capsule since she's still sore. We all change into our mission suits and head over to the simulator. Once were in the simulator, I see ninjas surrounding us. Rachel gets a grin on her face and I just know this is going to be good.

"Alright guys, good job. And Rachel, I'm impressed. You took out most of the guys by yourself." Davenport tells Rachel

"I didn't think I had it in me." Rachel says

"Oh, I've been meaning to ask you. Do you have a commando app like Chase?" Davenport asks

"Yeah, her name is Rebel. I've been able to control her even when I glitch, but sometimes it's really hard. Like when I see Trent." She says

"Well right now don't worry about Trent. We'll think of something." I tell her while giving her a hug

We have to think of something so Trent won't hurt Rachel again. She is so innocent and does nothing wrong and yet she was so close to death.


	8. Chapter 8

**Rachel POV**

I was going back to school today after staying home for a few days. I was really dreading going back but luckily I had my wonderful boyfriend. I just can't believe I'm lucky enough to have someone like him in my life. If I never met Chase, I don't know what I would do. He is my world.

"Rachel, you ready for school?" Chase asked me

"Uh yeah, just give me like two minutes. I'll meet you down there." I told him giving him a quick peck on the lips

I grab all my stuff and head downstairs. I just hope today can go by smoothly without any injuries or trouble.

"Ready?" I ask Chase

"Yeah." He says

We link hands and head out. As we head inside the school, my breathing starts quickening and I start remembering everything that happened the day of the shooting. I grab my stomach and let out a single tear.

"It'll be okay. I won't let anything happen to you." Chase tells me

"Thanks Chase. I don't know what I would do without you." I tell him before I give him a quick kiss

"Can we go straight to class; I don't really want to go to my locker?" I ask him

"Sure, no problem." He says with a smile

"Are you still sore or is the pain gone?" He asks me

"I'm a little sore but nothing I can't handle." I tell him

We went most of the day without even seeing Trent which was good. But then it was time for P.E. I completely forgot I had that class with Trent. I changed into my gym clothes and quickly ran over to Chase once I spotted him.

"Hey, are you okay?" Chase asks me

"I'm fine, just nervous about seeing Trent. He really wanted to kill me so I'm a bit on edge." I tell him

"Don't worry; he won't hurt you while I'm here. And if he tries anything, I say we take him somewhere where no one can find him and use some bionics on him." Chase said jokingly

"Thanks for making me feel better Chase." I told him

"No problem, that's what I'm here for." I said

It was dodge ball day but I couldn't play because of my gunshot wound. Chase couldn't sit out with me so he had to play. He would look at me constantly which made me feel good because he cared so much. All of a sudden I hear Chase yelling.

"Rachel watch out!" Chase yelled

Before I could comprehend what was happening, my face met the dodge ball.

Commando App Engaged

"Trent!" I yelled

"Rachel calm down." I heard Chase tell me

"I'm Rebel, not Rachel and Trent is dead." I said

The more Chase talked to me trying to calm me down; I knew Rachel was coming out.

Commando App Disengaged

"Wha-what happened?" I asked Chase

"You were in commando mode. I thought you were able to control Rebel?" Chase asked me

"I am able to control her, but Trent got be so mad to the point where I glitched." I told him

"How's your face?" He tried asking me without laughing

"You think that's funny. Let's see how you like it without being kissed for a week." I told him

"I mean, how's your face? Do I need to kill him now?" He said

I couldn't help but crack up. I gave him a kiss to calm his nerves.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chase POV**

It's been a week since Trent tried to do anything to Rachel but I know this isn't the end. It's just the beginning.

"Hey babe, do you want some breakfast?" I hear Rachel ask

"Yeah, I'll be there in a minute." I tell her

"I made us some chocolate chip pancakes with bacon. It's on the table." Rachel says

"No good morning kiss?" I ask giving the puppy dog face

"Oh you big baby." She says

We kiss passionately for a few minutes before we come up for air.

"Since its Saturday, what do you want to do?" I ask her

"I thought we could stay in and watch a movie." She says

But before I could answer, Davenport comes running in and says we got a mission.

"LAB NOW!" Davenport yells

We head down to the lab and get in our mission suits.

"So what's the mission?" Rachel asks

"You guys have to stop a plane from crashing and get all the passengers out safely." Davenport says

"Okay, but how are we supposed to do that?" Rachel asks

"Well I thought that you and Chase could combine your force fields to surround the plane and then use your molecular kinesis to lower the plane safely." Davenport says

We all nod our heads and head over to the helicopter that will take us to the area where the plane is supposed to crash.

"Ready?" I ask

"Ready" Rachel says and smiles

We get off the helicopter and go to the spot where the plane is supposed to crash.

"Okay, I can hear the plane which means it's going to be here very soon. Are you ready Rachel?" I ask her

"Ready as I'll ever be." She says

"Okay let's create our force fields and combine them." I told her

We created our force fields and combined them. We saw the plane coming and made a big enough opening for the plane to enter and then we surrounded the plane.

"Now use your molecular kinesis to slowly bring it down" I told her

We were able to bring down the plane and save all the passengers and crew onboard.

"We did it!" I yelled

"Yeah, we-." Rachel said but passed out

"Rachel, Rachel! Wake Up!" I told her

"Huh, wha-what happened?" She asked me confused

"You passed out. I guess you never used so much energy on your bionics at once." I told her

I helped her up and we went back on the helicopter. She put her head on my shoulder and fell asleep. We landed and I carried her out bridal style. I put her in her bed and pulled the covers over her.

"Hey Chase, great work out there with Rachel." Davenport said

"Thanks Mr. Davenport. I think she needs more training to strengthen her bionics because she passed out after the plane landed." I told him

"We'll train tomorrow." Davenport said

"Night Mr. Davenport." I told him

"Night Chase." He told me

I went into my capsule and fell asleep. The whole night I was dreaming about Rachel. She was just so sweet and kind and amazing. That's why I'm going to figure out a way to stop Trent and his father before they really do something to her.


	10. Chapter 10

**Rachel POV**

I woke up the next morning after our mission and realized I was still in my mission suit. I went down to the lab to go change but Uncle Donald stopped me.

"Rachel I want you to train today. Chase told me you passed out after you guys landed the plane."He told me

"I did but I didn't think it was that big of a deal." I tell him

"It's not that big of a deal but we don't want you passing out every time you use your bionics." He told me

"Alright, I'll start training now. I'll train for about five hours." I told him

"Rachel, don't you think five hours is a bit much for you seeing how you passed out after an hour on your mission." He said worriedly

"I can handle it Uncle Donald, don't worry. Now start up the simulator." I told him

I get in the simulator and I'm immediately surrounded by ninjas. I use my force field and trap them inside and then use my molecular kinesis to throw them across. I practice doing that for a few hours and then practice the rest of my time in the simulator doing hand to hand combat. My five hours were up and I was out of the simulator.

"Great work Rachel, how are you feeling?" He asks me

"I'm a little light headed but that's probably because I didn't eat today." I told him

"Okay well go upstairs and eat something before you pass out again." He said laughing

"Thanks Uncle Donald." I tell him

I head upstairs from the lab and head to the kitchen when I begin to feel light headed. I get something to eat from the kitchen and head to my room. I'm about to fall when I feel arms grab my waist.

"Hey are you okay?" Chase asks me

"Yeah, just a little dizzy. I was in the simulator for five hours and I didn't eat today. No big deal." I tell him

"You spent five hours in the simulator, damn. None of us have done that much time." He tells me

"I guess I'm special than." I tell him

"Yes you are. Now can I have a kiss for catching you?" Chase asks

"You are such a child you know that." I tell him

He grabs my waist and I put my arms around his neck and then we kiss for what feels like forever. We just stay like that until I decide I really need to eat.

"Eat up so we can do more of this later."Chase says laughing

"Oh you're so funny." I tell him sticking my tongue out

I eat whatever I took from the fridge because to be honest, I didn't even look and then took a nap. I woke up feeling much better. When I looked at the clock I saw that it was only 3 am. I decided to go into the living room and watch a movie. I chose 21 Jump Street. I was about an hour into the movie when my head started pounding. I tried getting up but couldn't. Then I started to hear voices.

"Don't go to school tomorrow." A voice said

"You'll regret it." Another voice said

"Stop please." I said to myself

"Rachel, what wrong?" I heard Chase said as he ran to me

"My head is pounding and I am hearing voices." I told him on the verge of tears.

"What are the voices saying?" Chase asked

"Don't go to school tomorrow, and you'll regret it." I told him

"What if that is your hidden ability. That these voices are telling you about future danger." He told me while looking into my eyes

I couldn't talk because the pain was getting more intense. I was only able to get three words out before everything went black.

"Make it Stop!"

I woke up in my bed with Chase next to me. He looked so peaceful sleeping and I didn't want to wake him up so I tried sneaking away very carefully.

"Hey, where are you going missy." Chase asked me

"I'm getting ready for school." I told him

"You still want to go to school even after the voices told you that something was going to happen." Chase said to me a worried tone

"Chase, I can't be scared to go to school now because of these voices. I am bionic. Anything the world throws at me I can handle. And I think my bionic boyfriend has my back as well." I tell him

"You know I always have your back. But I think we should tell Davenport about you discovering you hidden ability." Chase told me

"Thank you but can we tell him later. I just want to go to school without thinking about the voices." I told him

"Sure. Now, can I have a kiss before you get ready for school?" He asks with pleading eyes

"You just won't quit." I tell him before we kiss

I get ready for school and head downstairs to quickly grab something to eat. I grab Chase's hand and we walk out. Something tells me today was going to be interesting.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chase POV**

We walk into school and I look over at Rachel who is holding her head.

"The voices again?" I ask her

All she can do is nod because she's in so much pain.

"Maybe we shouldn't go to school today." I tell her

"I'm fine babe, trust me." She says to me

We go to her locker and then class. We sit down and she starts gripping her head again. I see tears start to slide down her face. I'm seriously starting to get worried.

"Rachel, please let me take you home."

"Chase I'm okay. The voices just come unexpectedly but I can handle them." She says to me

We were in the middle of third period when there was an announcement.

"Will all students and faculty please report to the auditorium." I hear an unknown voice say

"Rachel, did that sound like Trent?" I ask her

"Yeah. And I do not like this. Let's get out of here."

We ran to the school exit but it was locked. We tried all the other exits but they were also locked.

"Let's go to the auditorium so I can kick Trent's ass." Rachel says

"I guess we don't really have a choice." I tell her

We head into the auditorium and take our seats. All the lights turn off and the screen comes down. We see a video pop on to the screen and everyone is in shock. It's Rachel using her bionics. And then another video pops up. It's Adam, Bree, and I using our bionics. I drag Rachel out of our seats but all the auditorium doors are locked.

"Chase, what are we going to do." Rachel says crying

"We fight." I tell her

I see Trent with men in black suits and black sunglasses. I can only guess that they work for Trent's father.

"Trent, what the hell. You would go this far because your father hates my father. We have nothing to do with this. It's our dad's problem's not ours." I hear Rachel say

"That's where you're wrong. I was supposed to be the one who becomes bionic, but I never got the chance because your father made you bionic instead." Trent says

I look around the auditorium and see all the students and faculty staring at us like we were freaks. I mean in a way we were but come one, quit staring.

"Trent, unlock the doors and let everyone go." I say

"You see Chase, I can't do that. I want everyone to see our little showdown." Trent says

"Fine, you want to fight, I'll give you a fight." Rachel says

She generates her force field and makes it into a ball and throws it at Trent. He goes flying at the wall. I see Adam and Bree fighting off Trent's backup. My worry is more towards Rachel because I can see she just wants to break down. She uses her molecular kinesis and throws Trent up to the ceiling and back on the ground until he is unconscious. I look over towards Adam and Bree and see that they took care of Trent's back up.

"We did it, we actually did it!" Rachel yells running into my arms

All of a sudden she grips her head and falls of the stage.

"Rachel! Rachel! Wake up. Come on." I yell at her trying to wake her up

"Chase what happened to Rachel?" Bree asks

" She discovered her hidden ability which is hearing voices that predicts danger and anytime she hears them she gets pain in her head. But I can't wake her up." I tell Bree on the verge of tears

"Give me her, I'll super speed her back home." Says Bree

I hand her Rachel and I walk over to an unconscious Trent. I pick him up and use my molecular kinesis to throw him across the room before I leave. I run to the house to make sure Rachel's okay.

"Davenport, where are you?" I yell out.

"In the lab Chase." Davenport yells out

"Is Rachel awake?" I ask him

"Yes but before you go see her can you please tell me what happened." Davenport asks

"Well Rachel discovered her hidden ability yesterday which is getting voices in her head that predict danger. But anytime she hears the voices, she gets a lot of pain in her head. She heard the voices say not to go to school but she didn't listen."

I took a breath before continuing.

" Then there was an announcement saying that all students and faculty need to report to the auditorium. The person who made the announcement was Trent so we tried getting out of there. All the doors were locked so we had to go to the auditorium. Let's just say there was a video of Rachel using her bionics and Adam, Bree, and I using our bionics. Then we had to fight Trent and his back up in front of the entire school. And we had to use our bionics to fight them." I finally finished

"Okay, luckily I have an invention that can erase people's memories so we just have to get everyone back in the auditorium so I can erase their memories." Davenport finished

I nodded and ran to the lab to go check on Rachel. I saw her and she ran into my arms and kissed me. I could only say three words to her at that moment.

"I love you"

**A little bit of a cliffhanger. Will Rachel say she loves Chase or will his heart be broken. Find out later when I update. If anyone has any ideas on what should happen next then don't be shy. I will gladly use any ideas you guys have.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Rachel POV**

"Chase, I love you too." I told Chase

We spent the next five minutes kissing and hugging. I just knew that Chase was the one for me. I have never met a guy like him before and I can honestly say that I am in love with him.

"Do you want to go to the living room and watch a movie?" Chase asks

"I can't. Uncle Donald is supposed to explain to me why I get so much pain when I hear the voices." I tell him

"Okay well I'll stay down here than with you." He tells me smiling

I smile at Chase and I'm about to kiss him but then Uncle Donald walks into the lab.

"Okay Rachel, I figured out why when you hear the voices you get pain. The pain is a way to get your attention. If you try to ignore the voices, than the pain increases." He tells me

"Okay so I won't ignore the voices anymore." I say jokingly

"Davenport, shouldn't you go to the school and gather everyone in the auditorium to erase their memories?" Chase asks

"Oh, right, thanks Chase. Bye." He says

Uncle Donald grabbed his invention and went upstairs. It was just me and Chase.

"How are you feeling?" Chase asks me

"I'm okay, just really pissed at Trent. I need to find his father and figure out what he is going to do next." I tell him

"Rachel, we're a team. We are going to help you and we will take Trent and his father down." He says

"Thank you Chase. I seriously don't know what I would do without you." I tell him

We look at each other, smile, and lean in. We kiss passionately for a few minutes before we decide to head upstairs.

"So, how about that movie?" Chase asks sweetly

"Sure, that's sounds great." I tell him

"How about we watch Avenger?" He asks me

"Yes, yes, I love that movie!" I tell him

He puts in the DVD and shuts off all the lights. I lay my head on his lap and we watch the movie.

"It's not over." A voice says

I lift my head off of Chase's lap and sit up. I wince from the pain but since I'm not ignoring it, the pain is tolerable.

"The voices again?" Chase asks

"Yeah. They're saying it's not over." I tell him

"What could Trent and his father be planning. They already tried exposing our bionics but thanks to Davenport everyone will forget what they saw." He asks me

"I don't know but I won't rest until I figure it out. I can't put you guys in danger because of me." I tell him

"Hey, look at me. I would rather be put in danger than have you hurt or something worse." Chase says

"Thanks babe. I love you." I tell him

"I love you too." He tells me

"I say we go do some research on Trent's father." I tell him

"Sure, we'll use Davenport's computer since it's more advanced." Chase says

"Let's go down to the lab and get started." I tell him

We head downstairs to the lab to get started on researching Trent's father.

"What's his name?" Chase asks

"Uh, I think his name is James Foulds." I tell him

"Okay, says here that he had a company like Davenports, but his fell through the cracks and was not a success. It also says that your dad and Trent's dad were partners before the company failed. After your dad left, the company started losing money." Chase reads

"So he blames my dad for the failure of the company?" I ask

"Looks like it. But why is he taking out the failure of the company out on you?" He asks

"I don't know. I haven't seen my dad in over a decade. I wouldn't even know where to find him." I say

"I can't think of a reason as to why he is putting you in the middle of their feud. And I really don't like that you are always getting hurt." Chase says

"If I have to find my father to end the feud, than that's what I'll do. But right now I just want to go to sleep." I say

"Yeah, me to. I'm pretty wiped." Chase says

We kiss each other goodnight before heading our separate ways.

**The Next Morning**

**Chase POV**

I wake up and get ready for school. I head upstairs and check on Rachel.

"Babe, ready for school?" I ask her

She opens the door and gives me a good morning kiss.

"Yeah. Do you think Uncle Donald's invention worked?" She asks me

"We'll find out today." I tell her

"Let's wait for the others. We haven't walked to school together in so long." She tells me

"That's because I love spending alone time with you. But we'll walk the others today." I tell her

"Thank you Chase." She says

"Guys hurry it up!" I yell

"We're coming, we're coming!" Adam yells

"Ready?" Rachel asks

"Yeah." Bree says

We walk to school together laughing and telling jokes. When we get to school, all the doors are locked. I look through the window and see Trent and his backup holding the school hostage.

"Bree, call Davenport now and tell him what's going on." I tell Bree

"We have to help them." Rachel says

"Bree, what did Davenport say?" I ask

"To come home now. Grab on. I'll super speed us home." Bree says

We get to the house in three seconds and head to the lab.

"Guys, get into your mission suits. We're going on a rescue mission." Davenport says

"But what about using our bionics in front of the whole school. I know you just erased their memories but will you be able to do it again without causing damage." I ask

"We will worry about that later. Right now you have to get all the students in the school out." Davenport says

We head over to our capsules and change into our mission suits.

"Leo, I want you to stay here so you won't be put in danger." Davenport says

"Come on Big D, I can help them out." Leo pleads

"No Leo, you're staying right here." Davenport says

"Fine." Leo says in defeat

"Come on guys, let's go get everyone out safe and sound." Rachel says


	13. Chapter 13

**Rachel POV**

We get to the school and decide to split up. Adam and Bree go one way. Chase and I go the other way.

"I'll try to use my molecular kinesis to unlock the door." I tell Chase

I'm able to unlock the door and Chase and I quietly sneak in.

"Chase I think we should split up. We can get the kids out faster." I tell him

"Agreed. Just please be careful." He tells me

I nod my head and give him a quick kiss before we split up. I head upstairs to see that every room has kids in it with guards blocking the door. I generate my force field and throw them at each guard until their knocked out.

"Guys, get out now and run." I tell all the kids

I unlock all the other doors and tell the kids to run. Now time to find Trent.

"TRENT! Where the hell are you. Show your face so I can kick your ass!" I yell out

"Well, well, well. Look who showed up to save her school." I heard Trent say

I turn around to see Trent holding one of the students at gun point.

"Trent, let her go. She has nothing to do with this." I tell Trent

"I don't think so. I can use her as a pawn." Trent tells me

"A pawn for what?" I ask him

"If you come with me, I let her go." He says

Before I can answer, Chase, Adam, and Bree come running towards me. Trent then points the gun at them.

"TRENT DON'T!" I yell out

"Then come with me." He says

"Fine." I say

"Rachel what are you doing!" Chase yells out

"If I go with him no one will get hurt." I tell Chase crying

I give Chase a look that tells him I have a plan. He just nods.

**Chase POV**

"Chase, you're just going to let her go?" Bree asks

"She has a plan. But we have to follow her. I'll use my internal GPS to track her. Is everyone out of the building?" I ask

"Yeah. And all the guards are tied up and unconscious." She tells me

"Then let's go get my girlfriend back!" I yell

I was able to track her to an abandoned building that looks like a factory. And then it clicks.

"That's Foulds Industries." I whisper

"What did you say?" Adam asks

"That's Trent's father's old company." I say

"So what's the plan?" Bree asks

"We split up. We have to do everything to get Rachel back. I cannot lose her." I tell them

"You won't." Bree says

We split up and I head towards the back door. I sneak in and I use my bionic hearing to try to locate Trent's voice or even Rachel's voice. All I can hear is an unknown voice of a man. I can only guess that's Trent's father.

"James! Where the hell is Rachel?" I yell

"You must be Chase, the boyfriend?" James says

"Yeah, I am. Now where the hell is she?" I yell

"Calm down there boy. I'll take you to her." He says

He takes me to a room where Rachel is on the floor and unconscious.

"What the hell did you do to her?" I demand

He says nothing and just pushes me into the room and locks the door behind him. I quickly run over to Rachel.

"Rachel! Wake up!" I yell

"Chase? What happened?" She asks me

"I don't know. I tracked you to Trent's father's old company and he brought me to this room where I saw you unconscious. Do you remember what happened when you left the school?" I ask her

"All I remember is being thrown into a car and being drugged." She tells me

"We have to try to get out of here." I tell her

"Why don't we combine our force fields and then use our molecular kinesis to throw it at the door." She tells me

"The last time we did that you passed out." I tell her

"Chase, we have to try. I won't be the reason that we stay here." She tells me

We generate our force fields and combine them. Then we use our molecular kinesis and throw it at the door. The door flies off its hinges.

"Yes! We did it!" She tells me running into my arms

"Now let's find Adam and Bree and get out of here." I tell her

We run out of the room to go find Adam and Bree. We find them fighting off all of the men James hired.

"Need some help?" I ask with a smirk on my face

"That would be nice." Bree says

Rachel and I use our molecular kinesis to throw all of the guards across the room. We then try to run out. Until he stops us.

"Where do you think you're going?" Trent asks

"Get the hell out of our way Trent." Rachel says

"Not until I do this." Trent says

He pulls out a gun a pulls the trigger. But before I could react, Rachel generates her force field and puts it around all of us. The bullet bounces off and hits Trent in the chest.

"Oh My God. What did I just do?" Rachel asks crying

I go over to Trent's body to check for a pulse. He has none.

"He's dead." I say

"Let's get out of here." Bree says

She grabs all of us and super speeds us home.

"What happened?" Davenport asks concerned

"I, I killed Trent. I killed my cousin." She says crying

I run over to her and wrap her in a hug.

"It's not your fault. You had no other choice. He was going to kill you." I tell her

"I know, but I just never thought I would be the cause of someone losing their life. Especially my own cousin. I know I said I wanted him dead for almost killing me, but now that he's dead, I just can't stop thinking about him. I'm the reason he is dead." She says

She grabs her head in pain and by the look on her face, I know this isn't over.


	14. Chapter 14

**Rachel POV**

"I think we have another problem." I tell them

"What?" Chase asks

"James. After Trent was killed, James escaped. He could be planning something we are not ready for." I told them panicking

"I think it would be best if you guys head over to the simulator and train." Uncle Donald said

"Good idea. Let's go!" Bree cheered

While Adam, Bree, and Uncle Donald head down to the lab, Chase grabs my arm and pulls me to the side.

"Are you okay?" Chase asks

"I'm okay. Just a little shaken up. I just never thought I would be the reason someone is dead. Especially when that someone is my cousin." I told him.

"Come here." He tells and wraps me in a hug

I start to cry and he pulls me closer. I just sob into his chest for a few minutes before I stop.

"Let's go down to the lab and train." I tell him

He nods and we go to the lab.

"Okay guys, get on the platform." Uncle Donald says

We start training for what feels like forever. But I know this is the only way we can defeat James.

**Chase POV**

"Alright I think it's time for you guys to go to sleep." Davenport said

"Agreed. Goodnight guys." Bree said

"Uh, Chase. Do you mind staying with me in my room tonight. I really don't want to be alone?" Rachel asks me

"Sure. No problem." I tell her

We head up to her room and we lay down. She puts her head on my chest and quickly falls asleep. I have to figure out what James is planning. I don't know how much more pain and suffering Rachel can go through before she really breaks down.

**The Next Morning**

"Chase, wake up. We have to get ready for school." I hear Rachel say

"You really want to go to school. You don't want to stay home and relax?" I ask her

"I'm only going so I can keep my mind of everything that happened yesterday." She tells me

"Good point. And Davenport was able to erase everyone's memory about what happened yesterday. So school should go smoothly." I tell her

"Good. I can't believe I'm saying this but I actually want to learn. Even though I know everything." She says laughing

"I'm guessing you're feeling a little better." I ask

"I am because I have you. You're my rock. And I love you for that." She tells me

"And I love you for being you." I tell her happily

We get ready for school and head out. We get inside the school and start walking to class. During the first few minutes of class, there is an announcement.

"We would like to inform all students and faculty that Trent Foulds, the football star has passed away. We would like a moment of silence.

"Are you okay?" I ask Rachel

"Yeah, I just wish people knew what Trent was really like. If they knew what he did to us then they wouldn't care so much that he's dead." She says

"You'll day will go a lot better if you don't think about him." I tell her

It's finally time for lunch and we all sit together and laugh. It feels like we haven't done that in so long. Adam tells jokes which he thinks are funny but are really not, but we can't help but laugh. I look over at Rachel and see a smile on her face that I haven't seen in a while.

**Rachel POV**

"I'll be right back guys, I just have to go to my locker and get my English book." I say and get up

"Hello Rachel." I hear a voice say before I'm thrown at the lockers

"James, why am I not surprised. What do you want." I ask

"Revenge. You killed my son." He says

"He tried to kill me and I was only protecting the people I love." I say

"Chase, I know you can hear me. Concentrate on my voice and come to the hallway." I whisper to myself

**Chase POV**

"Guys, Rachel's in trouble." I tell them

"James, leave her alone." Bree yells

"Why should I. She killed my son!" He yells

He picks her up by her throat and throws her at the lockers. She tries to get up but James quickly steps on her ankle and I hear a snap. She whimpers in pain.

Commando App Engaged

"Leave her alone!" I yell

"So you must be Spike. Glad you could make it to the party." He says

"Adam, pull the fire alarm so everybody leaves the school." Bree demands

"On it!" He yells

"James, I said leave her alone. I will kill you if you don't stop!" I yell

"No you won't. You might be able to handle a death on your conscious. But what about poor, innocent Chase?" He asks me

Commando App Disengaged

"I'm begging you, please leave her alone." I say

"Sorry, I can't do that. She killed my son." He says

"No, it's your fault that your son is dead. The feud you have going on between you and her dad is the reason Trent is dead." I say

"You may be right, but I still need her for my plan." He says

Before I can try and fight James, I get knocked out. I wake up back in the lab.

"Where's Rachel?" I ask panicking

"He took her." Bree says

"What? He took her?" I ask

"Yes, but we will get her back. I'll make sure of it." Davenport says

I can't believe the love of my life has been kidnapped by a man who is technically her uncle all because of a feud that barely has anything to do with her. I will get her back. No matter what it takes.


	15. Chapter 15

**Rachel POV**

I open my eyes and everything is blurry. I try to refocus my vision so I can see clear. Once I am able to do that I am in complete shock. I'm in the house I grew up in with my mom.

"James you coward. Where the hell are you!" I yell

I look around to see that I'm alone and tied up on a chair. I use my molecular kinesis and untie the ropes. I try to stand up but I can't. I look at my ankle and see that it doubled in size.

"James, where are you? I can still take you down even with a bad ankle." I yell out

Looking at this house brought tears to my eyes. I knew if I stayed in that house I would lose it. I need to get out and find Chase. But I can't walk.

**Chase POV**

"Chase, use your internal GPS to track her." Davenport asks

"I tried, it's not working." I cry out

"That's because you can't focus. Your emotions are all over the place and your glitching. Concentrate on one thing. Finding Rachel." Davenport says

I concentrate on Rachel and I'm able to locate her.

"She's five miles from here. In an abandoned house. Let's go." I say

Bree super speeds us to the abandoned house and we head inside.

"Rachel? Are you in here?" I whisper

"Chase, is that you?" I hear her fragile voice

I go into a room where I heard her voice coming from and I just smile.

"Oh My God. I'm so happy you found me." She said crying

"Come on, we have to get out of here." I tell her

"I can't walk, I think James broke my ankle." She says while wincing in pain

"I'll carry you. Let's go." I told her

I carry her bridal style and go towards Adam and Bree.

"Bree, super speed us home, now!" I demand

We get back home in five seconds flat and we head down to the lab.

"Davenport, we need your help!" I yell out

"What, what is it?" He asks

He then looks at Rachel and then runs up to her and hugs her.

"I'm okay, just James broke my ankle." Rachel says

"Well I think I have an idea on how to heal you faster. Since you and Chase have the same bionic abilities, I can link your chips together and whenever you touch each other, the healing time is shortened by a great amount." Davenport explains

"Alright, let's do it." I say

"It should only take about five minutes." Davenport says

He links our chips and I hold Rachel's hand. In a matter of minutes the swelling in her ankle goes down.

"You ankle should be better by tomorrow but for right now, stay off it. Chase can just carry you around for now." Davenport says

"I'm good with that." Rachel says and smiles

"We have to come up with a plan to stop James. He will stop at nothing to hurt Rachel." I say worriedly

"It's been a long day, I say go get some rest and we'll come up with a plan tomorrow." Davenport says

We all nod and head upstairs.

"Do you want to watch a movie before we go to bed?" Rachel asks

"Sure. How about The Amazing Spiderman?" I ask

"Oh My God yes! Andrew Garfield is so hot!" She exclaims

"Hey, what about your boyfriend?" I ask with puppy dog eyes

"You didn't let me finish. I was going to say Andrew Garfield is hot, but not as hot as my boyfriend." She says

"That's what I like to hear." I tell her

I put in the movie and she puts her head on my lap.

"I'm so sorry that this is happening to you." I tell her

"It's not your fault. I'm just sorry that you have to deal with all this. You shouldn't have to be in so much danger because of me." She says

"Do not blame yourself. This is all because of James." I tell her

"If it weren't for you, I might be dead right now." She says letting a single tear fall

I lift her head off my lap and wrap her in a hug.

"Don't think like that. I would never let that happen to you. You are my world and I love you so much." I tell her

"I love you too. I would never forgive myself if something happened to you." She says

We lean in and kiss each other like we've never kissed before. This kiss was filled with so much love and passion and I didn't want it to end. I grab a blanket from the hall closet and cover us with it while we watch the movie. She falls asleep halfway through and I can't help but smile. She is the one I want to be with for the rest of my life. And I will make sure no one will ever hurt her again.

**The Next Morning **

"Chase, Rachel, wake up." Davenport says

"We're up. What's going on?" Rachel asks

"We have to come up with a plan to stop James. Go to the lab and put on your mission suits. You're going to train more as well." Davenport says

"Can you walk?" I ask her

"Yeah, it feels a lot better." She says

"Before we go down to the lab, come here." I tell her

I pull her in for a kiss. I put my hands on her waist and she wraps her arms around my neck. We deepen the kiss until we get interrupted.

"Uh, guys, we have to plan and train. You can make out later." Bree says jokingly

"Come on lover boy, let's go. Rachel says and pulls me down to the lab

We get into our capsules and change into our mission suits.

"Okay, we have to come up with a plan to stop James." I say

"We don't even know what he is planning. We don't know where to find him. He always finds us." Rachel says

"There has to be clues that he is giving that could lead us to him." Davenport says

"I think I might know what those clues are." Rachel says

"What?" I ask

"Well he said he is using me as a pawn in his plan so the only logical explanation for that would be he is me as a way to get to my father." She explains

"But I thought you haven't spoken to him in over a decade?" I ask

"I haven't but I don't think James knows that. And another thing. The house you guys found me in was the house I grew up in with my mom. What if he is planning something that has to do with both my parents." She says

"But didn't your mom leave when you were twelve." Davenport asks

"What if she left without a choice. Maybe James had to do with why my mom left?" She questions

"That makes sense. Now we just have to figure out a plan to take down James. We cannot screw this up." Davenport says

**I would really appreciate if you guys left review with any ideas on what should happen next. And to let me know if you guys like the story, because I love writing it. I will update tomorrow. **


	16. Chapter 16

**Chase POV**

"In order for us to make a plan to stop James, we have to find Rachel's father. Maybe he can help us." I tell them

"I wouldn't even know where to look. My mom never talked about him after he left and I can't find my mom, so were screwed." Rachel tells us

"What if we search up your dad's birth records, see where he was born and where he grew up, and maybe we can find him there." I tell them

"I guess we have nothing to lose." She says

"He goes by Davenport right? Since Mr. Davenport is your Uncle." I ask

"Yeah. Trent's father is my uncle from my mom's side so that's why his last name is Foulds." She says

"What's his first name?" I ask

"Edward." She tells me

"Okay, it says here that he was born in Florida. And when he was fifteen he moved here. But that's all I can find on him. It's like he disappeared." I tell her

"What about his parents? Are they alive?" She asks me

"Uh, one second. Oh, here. It says his mother is still alive and she lives in Florida. Her name Julia Davenport." I tell them

"So she moved back to Florida? Maybe she knows where my dad is. She could be hiding him for his own safety." She exclaims

"So where in Florida does she live?" Davenport asks

"She lives in Miami, in an apartment building." I told them

"Okay guys, head into my high speed jet." Davenport tells us

We get on the jet and take our seats. It's about an hour flight since it's a high speed jet. I turn to Rachel who is shaking severely.

"Are you okay Rachel?" I ask

"Not really. If James is the reason why both my parents left me than I don't know what I'm going to do. If this stupid feud never started, maybe we could've been a happy family." She says to me

I wrap her in a hug until she calms down. She then puts her head on my shoulder and falls asleep.

"Is she okay?" I hear Bree whisper

"Yeah. She's just overwhelmed." I whisper back to Bree

We arrive in Florida and I wake Rachel up.

"Okay guys, head over to Julia's apartment and see what you can find out." Davenport says to us

**Rachel POV**

We get to Julia's apartment building and head over to her apartment.

"Julia, its Rachel, your granddaughter." I yell while knocking on the door

"Adam, break down the door." Chase demands

"Oh yes, I love breaking stuff!" Adam yells

Adam breaks down the door and we're in shock.

"Wow, this room is trashed." Bree says

"Son of a bi-!" I yell before Chase cuts me

"Rachel, calm down. Go look around to see if you can find anything." Chase tells me

I walk into a room I can only guess as Julia's bedroom

"Julia, are you here! Julia! OH MY GOD!" I yell out

"Rachel! Where are you?" Chase asks

"I'm in here." I yell out

"Oh My God. Is she?" Chase asks

"I think so. There's a note by her." I tell Chase

He picks it up and reads it out loud.

_ Rachel,_

_Its James as you can already guess. You thought that you were ahead of me, but guess what. You are wrong. I knew that you would try to find your grandmother so I did the only thing logical. I killed her. She knew where your father was so I forced the location out of her before I killed her. Don't try to come rescue you father because if you do, you will regret it. Your mother's life depends on it. _

_ James_

"He has both my parents! I will kill him if that is the only way to get my parents back!" I yell out

"He's probably back at his old company. Let's go!" Chase says

We get back to Uncle Donald's jet and we explain to him what happened.

"Looks like we're going on another rescue mission. But this mission is much more dangerous than any other mission you guys have gone on. This is a matter of life and death. So please, please, be careful." Uncle Donald tells us

"We will get back your parents. I promise." Chase tells me

"Thank you Chase. If killing James is the only way to get my parents back, then I'll do it." I tell him

"Let's hope it doesn't come to that." Chase says

We're in the air for an hour when we start landing. We get off and head straight to Foulds Industries. We sneak in without anybody noticing.

"Chase, do you hear that? It sounds like James." I tell him

"Yeah, it's coming from the bottom floor. Let's go!"Chase yells

We head to the bottom floor to see that James, and what looks like my parents. They are tied up and unconscious.

"Oh My God, my parents! We have to go save them!" I whisper yell.

"We will but we need to wait for the right time. We'll wait until he leaves and then move in." Chase tells me

Five minutes passes and then James finally leaves. We move in.

"Mom, mom, wake up. It's Rachel, your daughter. Please wake up." I whisper to her trying to wake her up

After a few minutes of trying to wake her up, she finally comes to.

"Rachel, is that you. Oh My God, I can't believe it's really you." My mom says while crying

While my mom is hugging me and crying, my dad comes over to me and pulls me in for a hug.

"I am so sorry about all this Rachel. I didn't know this feud would cause so much trouble." My dad says

"We'll talk about this later but right now we have to get out of here." I tell them

I start pulling them towards the door when James comes in.

"Get the hell out of our way James!" I demand

"Why, so you and your family can live a happy life while I live in misery. Because of your father I have no company and because of you I have no son!" James yells

He then grabs my throat and throws me across the room.

"RACHEL!" I hear Chase yell

I get up and generate my force field and throw it at him.

"You think you can keep torturing us. Well think again. You are going to leave us alone or I swear I will kill you." I threaten

"I don't think so. I won't rest until your father is dead!" James yells

He then grabs my dad and pulls out a gun.

"NO, STOP!" I yell

"Chase, on the count of three, we use our molecular kinesis and throw the gun across the room." I whisper to Chase because I know he can hear me

He nods and I count to three. We then use our molecular kinesis and throw the gun across the room.

"Now Rachel, play nice. I can still kill your father without a weapon. All it takes is one snap of the neck and your father is dead." James threatened

Commando App Engaged

"I said leave him alone!" I yelled

"You must be Rebel. Came to watch your father die?" James asks

**And here is a little cliffhanger. Will James kill Rachel's father or will she save him?**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chase POV**

I'm watching as James is holding Rachel's father about to snap his neck and kill him when I see Rachel's face full of anger. And realize one thing. That's Rebel.

"Guys, if we don't do something now, Rebel is going to kill James and I don't know if Rachel can handle another death." I tell Adam and Bree

"What can we do?" Bree asks

"Use your super speed to sneak up behind James and Adam use your super strength to throw him across the room but make sure Rachel's dad is safe." I tell them

"We're on it." Bree says

I see Bree super speed behind James and punch him in the back, releasing Rachel's dad from his grip and then I see Adam lift him up and throw him across the room.

"Rebel, please let Rachel out. She can handle this herself now." I tell Rebel

**Rachel POV**

Commando App Disengaged

"I was in commando mode?" I ask Chase

"Yeah, and you were really close to killing James. Luckily we stopped him before he hurt your father." He said

"Thank you so much Chase" I tell him

He pulls me in a hug and kisses me. I run over to my parents and hug them.

"What are we going to do about James now?" I ask

"Well right now he's unconscious so I say let's take him to the police before he wakes up." Chase says

"Agreed but what are we supposed to tell them. Hi, we brought you my crazed uncle because he kidnapped my parents, and he tried killing me because I killed his son. Oh and we're bionic teenagers who saved the world. You're welcome." I tell Chase

"Yeah, that doesn't sound believable. Plus, we're in our mission suits. They would think we're crazy." Chase says

I can't help but laugh at his comment. I just pull him in a hug and kiss him.

"Should we bring him to Davenport. Maybe he has an idea?" Bree asks

"Yeah, call him and tell him to send the helicopter." Chase tells her

"And I am going to tie up James so he can't do anything." I tell Chase

He nods his hand and we go our separate ways.

"Okay, Davenport is sending the helicopter and it should be here in five minutes." Bree says

I tie up James and make sure he is still unconscious.

"You are going away for a long time you bastard. I will make it my goal that you will never see the light of day." I tell an unconscious James

I head over to Chase and grab his hand. I hear the helicopter and we head out. I decide to sit next to my parents and talk to them until we land.

"I still can't believe how much my daughter has grown up." My mom exclaims

"I just can't believe we're together again. I missed you guys so much. Even though I barely remember you dad." I say

"I know but let's not worry about that right now. We are a family and we will stay like that. No more problems. I promise." Dad says

I nod and realize we landed. We head inside the house where we are greeted by Uncle Donald.

"Edward, Sam, you guys are safe." Uncle Donald says while hugging my parents.

"I don't really want to break up this family reunion, but what are we going to do about James?" Bree asks

"He's going to a facility for the rest of his life. This facility is for criminals of his kind. He won't see the outside world ever again." Uncle Donald tells us

"Finally! Maybe our lives can go back to being somewhat normal!" I exclaim

Chase grabs my arm and pulls me into a hug and then we kiss. But then something happens. I hear the voice.

"It's not the end." A voice says

"It's far from over." Another voice says

"Uh guys, we have a problem." I tell them

"What is it?" Chase asks

"The voices. They're saying it's not over. But I don't know what else is supposed to happen. James can't hurt us anymore." I tell him

"I think I can answer that." My dad says

"What do you mean?" I ask him

"Well there was another partner in our company. His name was Joseph Fay. Before I left the company, everything was going great, until the day of the accident." My dad said

"What accident?" I asked

"We were working on a machine that can transport you anywhere in the world in less than a minute when something went horribly wrong. I made a mix up of two of the major wires and when I connected them, they sparked and combusted. The worst part was, that Joseph had a son. He was with us when the machine went up in flames. He was injured severely, and was in a coma ever since." He says

"What's his son's name." I ask

"Marcus." He says

"Is that the reason you left the company? Because of what happened to Marcus?" I asked

"Yes. I couldn't look at Joseph or the company without feeling guilty." My dad says

"So you think that Joseph wants revenge for what happened to Marcus?" I asked

"That is the only reasonable explanation." My dad says

"Okay, well I think we all need our rest. It's been a very long day. I say we pick this up tomorrow. And Edward and Sam, you are welcome to stay here as long as you need. I'll go setup a room." Uncle Donald says

"Thank you Donald." Mom says

"Alright, I'm going to bed. Goodnight, Mom. Goodnight Dad. I'm so happy you're back." I tell them while hugging them

"Goodnight honey. We are happy to be a family again. We'll see you tomorrow." Mom says

"Chase?" I ask

"Yeah?" He asks

I just move my head in the direction of my room and he knows what I mean. We go to our capsules first to change before we go to my room.

"You know I thought that everything we be over by today." I tell him as we walk to my room

"Me too. But once we stop Joseph from whatever he is planning, then we will be able to finally rest easy." He says

"I love you so much Chase." I tell him

"Not as much as I love you." He tells me

We laugh and I put my head on his chest and we quickly fall asleep.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chase POV**

I wake up to see that Rachel is still asleep on my chest. I honestly don't know how I was so lucky to find her. I love her so much and I don't want to lose her. After a few minutes I see her starting to wake up.

"Good Morning." She says with a smile

"Good Morning." I tell her and kiss the top of her head

"Do you want to go get some breakfast and then we'll head down to the lab?" She asks me

"Yes! I'm so hungry. And maybe your parents are up." I tell her

We get out of my room and head towards the kitchen. I see my parents at the counter eating breakfast and talking to Uncle Donald.

**Rachel POV**

"Good morning!" I say happily

"Good morning sweet heart. How did you sleep?" My mom asks

"Very good. What about you guys?" I ask

"We slept very well." My dad says

"Babe, you want some cereal?" Chase asks

"That would be great, thanks." I tell him

"So, you and Chase?" My mom asks quietly

"Yes, we've been together since my first day at school." I tell her

"Well you two seem very happy together." She says to me

"We are. We love each other." I tell her

"I'm happy for you honey." She tells me

"Thanks mom." I say to her

After we eat some breakfast Chase and I head down to the lab with my parents right behind us.

"Hey guys." I yell happily

"Someone's in a good mood." Bree states

"I am." I tell her

"Okay, we need to come up with a plan on what to do about Joseph." Uncle Donald states

"Where do we even start? I mean we have no clue where he is and we don't know what he is planning." I state

"Good point. I guess it would be best if you guys trained for now." Uncle Donald says

We nod and head over to our capsules and change into our mission suits.

"Alright guys, step on the platform." Uncle Donald tells us

He starts us the simulator and we start training. We spent a few hours training before Uncle Donald made us stop.

"I think you guys need to take a break and relax. And for coming up with a plan, we should just wait and see if Joseph does anything." Uncle Donald tells us

"So we can go to school tomorrow?" I ask

"Yes. Just take the rest of the day to relax." Uncle Donald tells us

"Thanks Uncle Donald." I tell him

"What do you want to do?" Chase asks me

"I kind of want to go to the mall. We haven't done anything teenage like in so long." I tell them

"So let's go. Adam, Bree, Leo, you in?" I ask them

"Oh absolutely! I love the mall!" Bree exclaims

"I'm in!" Adam exclaims

"Me too!" Leo exclaims

"Do you want to drive or walk?" I ask them

"Let's drive. And since Adam is the only once with a license, he is our driver." Chase tells us

"Yes! I love driving!" Adam exclaims

"Let me just tell my parents we're going. Be right back. I'll meet you outside" I tell them

I head upstairs and see my parents in the living room watching T.V.

"Hey guys, just wanted to let you know we're going to the mall and we'll see you later." I tell them

"Okay, have fun sweetie." My mom says

"Thanks, bye!" I tell them

I head outside to see everyone in the car. I get in and sit next to Chase. He puts his arm around my neck and I nestle into his neck.

"Do you guys have to act like love birds around us?" Leo asks

"Yes!" Chase and I simultaneously say

We get to the mall and go straight to shopping. Or should I say Bree and I shop while the boys suffer.

"Okay guys, which stores do you want to go to?" I ask them

"How about the comic book store? Leo says

"Do we have to." Bree complains

"Hey, you made us go to your stores so stop complaining." Leo states

"Well damn. I would have been good with a yes or no answer." She says jokingly

"While you guys go to the comic book store, Chase and I will walk around the mall. I'll text you later where to meet up." I tell them

"Okay, have fun you two." Bree says and winks

"Later." Chase says

I grab Chase's hand and pull him away from everyone.

"I can't believe I'm saying this but I'm excited for school tomorrow." I tell Chase

"Me too. It feels like our life is getting back on track." He tells me

"Agreed." I tell him

"I'll be right back. I just have to use the restroom." I say to him

I get out of the bathroom and head over to Chase.

"Do you want to text the others to meet us at the food court and we'll get a bite to eat?" I ask Chase

"Sure. I'll text Bree." Chase tells me

He texts Bree and in a few minutes we see them. We get food and sit at a table.

"So did you buy any comics Leo?" I ask him

"No. They didn't have any new ones I liked." He states

I look at the corner of my eye and see a guy staring at us.

"Chase, do you see that guy staring at us?" I ask him

"Yeah. What do you think he wants?" He questions

"I don't know, but I'm thinking that might be Joseph Fay." I tell him

"Let me scan his face and see if anything comes up." He says

He scans his face and then looks at me with a worried look.

"We have to get out of here now!" He exclaims

We run to the car and Adam drives off.

"Davenport!" Chase yells

"Yeah, what is it?" He asks

"We saw Joseph Fay." Chase tells him

"What, where?" Uncle Donald asks

"At the mall food court. We were eating at Rachel saw him staring at us. I scanned his face to make sure it was him, and it was." Chase tells him

"I think it would be best if we went to the lab and put the house on lockdown for the mean time." Uncle Donald says

We all nod our heads in agreement and head down to the lab while Uncle Donald puts the house in lockdown.

"Are we just supposed to sit here and wait for Joseph to do something?" I question

"What else can we do?" Leo asks

We all just look at each other with worry and confusion written all over our faces. We have to know what Joseph is planning before he does something we can't stop.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chase POV**

We all had to spend the night in the lab, but luckily Adam, Bree, Rachel, and I had our capsules. Everyone else had to sleep on the floor. I would see Rachel move around a lot because she never slept in her capsule before. I couldn't help but laugh a little. Everyone starts waking up so we get out of our capsules.

"Morning everyone. I know you probably don't want to hear this, but we need to stay in the lab for a while." Davenport explains to us

"Isn't the house on lockdown?" Rachel asks

"Yes, but if something happens, like Joseph finding a way to come in the house, he won't be able to come down here because the lab is a secret." He explains

We all nod our heads in understanding and start occupying ourselves.

"I'm going back in my capsule and sleeping more. This time sitting instead of standing." Rachel says

I decide to go with her in her capsule and try to help her sleep. I shut her capsule door and we sit on the floor. She puts her head on my shoulder and she slowly falls asleep. I bring her closer so she is more comfortable.

"I love you Chase." I hear her mumble

"I love you to Rachel." I quietly say to her while smiling

About two hour passes before she starts to wake up.

"Hey." I whisper to hear

"Hey. How long were we in here for?" she asks

"About two hours. You must've been tired?" I ask her

"Yeah. I've never slept standing up before so I didn't get much sleep." She says laughing

"Well two hours in here with you is better than out there." I tell her

"Agreed. I don't know how long I can stay down here without going mad." She tells me

"I had to stay down here my entire life before Davenport let us go out into the world." I tell her

"I would not be able to do that. We've been down here for one night and I already want to run upstairs." She tells me

I can't help but laugh at her when she says that.

"So what do you think Joseph is planning? She asks me

"I really don't know. But all I know is that we will stop him." I tell her

She stands up and she gets out of the capsule. I quickly follow.

"Uncle Donald, can we please go to school? I mean I don't think Joseph will try anything in a public place. He didn't do anything when we were in the mall. So I don't think he'll try anything at school. She says to Davenport

"I suppose your right. But if you see Joseph in school, call me right away. But make it look like you don't notice him." He says to us

"Thank you, thank you!" She exclaims

We all get in our capsules and change into our regular clothes.

"Bree, super speed us to school so we're not totally late." I tell her

"Okay, okay. Let's go."Bree says

We head upstairs and she super speeds us to school. We make it just in time before the bell rings. Rachel and I go to our math class and take our usual seats.

"Rachel, Chase? The teacher asks

"Yes Mrs. Barnes?" I ask

"Since you two have missed a few days of school, you will have a lot of catching up to do including homework. You may pick it up after class." She says

We nod our heads and start laughing quietly. After class is over we head over to Rachel's locker.

"So far school is going pretty well." She tells me

"Yeah, but you know what would make it better?" I ask her

"A punch in the arm?" She questions

"You are so funny." I tell her

I grab her waist and kiss her. She puts her arm around my neck and starts playing with my hair.

"Do we have to go to class?" She asks jokingly

"Yes, unfortunately we do. Now come on." I tell her

We link hands and go to our next class. When lunchtime came, Rachel had a smile that never left her face the entire period.

"I never thought I would say this but I'm actually enjoying school today." Bree tells us

We all just nod our heads in agreement and spend the rest of lunch laughing and telling jokes.

"Time for P.E. I really hope its dodge ball day. I love dodge ball." Rachel says happily

We head towards the gym and go to the locker rooms to change.

**Rachel POV**

"Hey Rachel, I feel like I haven't seen you in forever." My friend Chelsea says

"I know, I'm sorry. There was this family emergency that made me miss a few days of school." I tell her

We change and head out to the gym. I see Chase and call him over.

"So guess what?" He asks me

"What? I ask him

"It's dodge ball day!" He exclaims

"Yes!" I cheer while high fiving Chase and Chelsea

The gym teachers take attendance before we start the game and I notice something. One of the teachers isn't here and we have a substitute. And then it hits me.

"Chase! Joseph Fay is here!" I whisper yell

"What?" He questions

"He is one of the substitutes. What are we going to do? I ask him panicking

"Just act normal. Act like you don't notice him." Chase tells me

I nod my head in agreement and then we start playing dodge ball. The teams are always the same. Popular kids on one side. Non popular kids on the other side. You can guess where, Chase, Chelsea, and I were.

"Try not to focus on Joseph." Chase whispers in my ear

"Okay." I tell him

"Are you okay?" Chelsea asks

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be." I tell her

She just shrugs it off and starts playing. When we're in the middle of the game, one of the popular kids trips over her ankle and she has to sit out. Someone has to take her place, and I can't believe who it is.

"Chase, we should get out of here. I whisper to Chase

"We can't. He'll know that something is up. Just stay calm." He tells me

**Chase POV**

Once Joseph substitutes in for one of the girls on the other team, he takes everyone out but Rachel and I. The next thing I know, Rachel is out. She goes to the bench and sits down. I'm too busy watching her when I get hit with the ball. I quickly run over to her.

"What do you think he is doing here." She asks me

I don't know but-." I stop when Rachel cuts me off

"Chase! I hear ticking. It sounds like a bomb!" Rachel yells in panic

"We have to find it." I tell her

"I think it's coming from under the bleachers." She exclaims in fear

"We have to get everybody out of here." I yell

"I'm on it. Everybody listen up. There is a bomb under the bleachers and you have to get out now!" She yells but no one moves

"Rachel no one is moving and there is twenty seconds left." I tell her in panic

"Then we have only one thing left to do. "She tells me

We look at each other and know what we are about to do is the only way to save them. We are about to reveal our bionics for a third time. But if it means saving the class, then that's what we'll do.

"On the count of three generate your force field and we'll combine them. One… two… three! " I yell

We generate our force fields and combine them. We surround the entire class when we hear the bomb go off. Once we know everyone is safe we get rid of our force fields.

"Uh, Rachel, what the hell was that." I hear Chelsea ask

"Listen I can explain later, but right now you have to go get Bree and Adam and tell them to come to the gym now." Rachel tells her

She runs off to go get Adam and Bree.

"Chase, what are we going to do? We can't fight Joseph here. I won't let anybody get hurt." She tells me

"I don't think we have a choice." I tell her

**Cliffhanger until I update. Please review and let me know if you like the story.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Rachel POV**

"Everybody out of the gym now!" I yell out

Everyone looks at me before they start running out of the gym. Then I see Adam and Bree run in. We run up to Joseph ready to fight him. He turns around facing us and I see something in his hands.

"No." I whisper that only Chase can hear what I said

"Put the gun down Fay!" Chase yells

"Now why would I do that. If I can't take down this girl's father, then I'll just her down instead.

He points the gun at me and I back away slowly. I try to use my molecular kinesis to throw the gun across the room, but I'm filled with so much fear that I'm glitching. All of a sudden I hear the gun go off.

NO!" I hear Chase yell

I look down and see that I was shot in the chest and I can't breathe.

"You bastard. She did nothing to you and you want to kill her. Well guess what. You're a dead man walking. Chase threatens

I try to keep my eyes open but it's so hard. All I can see is Chase throwing a force field at Joseph and then Adam throwing him against the wall. He's knocked unconscious.

"Rachel, please stay with me." Chase says crying

"I….can't…..breathe."I slowly tell him

I have to stay awake. For Chase, for my parents, for me.

"Bree, take us home now!" I hear Chase yell

I can feel myself being picked up but then everything goes black.

**Chase POV**

I can't believe this is happening again. But this time is a lot worse. She is on the verge of dying. We're back at the lab and Davenport is working on her. I'm in her room pacing back and forth trying to keep myself sane but nothing is working. I'm crying nonstop and I can't stop.

"Chase?" I hear Davenport say quietly

"Is she going to be okay." I ask

"Right now I don't know. The bullet was a centimeter away from her heart. She is unconscious right now but you can go see her." He says

I nod my head and run down to the lab. I see her on the table lying limp. If you were far enough, it would look like she is dead.

"Rachel, I know you can hear me. Please wake up. I need you. Your parents need you. We didn't save them so we could lose you." I say crying

I grab her hand not ever wanting to let go. I then realize that since our chips are linked, whenever we touch, the healing time for injuries is shortened. I feel her hand squeeze my hand.

"Chase?" I hear a whisper coming from Rachel

"Oh My God, Rachel, you're awake." I cheered

"Did we get Joseph?" She asks slowly slipping away back to unconsciousness

"Yes. He will never hurt you again. No one will ever hurt you again." I tell her

She closes her eyes and falls asleep. I go upstairs to tell everyone that she woke up.

"Is she awake?" Her mom asks

"She was, but she fell asleep." I tell her

After I give them the news, they go down to the lab to stay with Rachel. I can't believe I almost lost her again. She is the love of my life and if I lost her, I would never forgive myself. I should've protected her better. I'm just glad no one is out there that wants to hurt her anymore.

"Chase, are you okay?" Davenport asks

"I'm better than I was before. At least she woke up. And I'm sorry that we revealed our bionics again. It was the only way we would be able to save those students." I told him on the verge of tears

"Please don't worry about that right now. You need to stay focused on Rachel and her recovery which will take some time. Since she was shot in the chest, it's going to take longer for her to heal. Even with bionic healing." Davenport tells me

"Okay. I'm going to go check on her." I tell him

He nods his head and lets me go down to the lab.

"Did she wake up again?" I ask her parents

"No." They say sadly

"I think you guys should go get some rest. It's been a pretty rough day. Don't worry, I'll stay with her until you come back." I tell them

They agree to go get some rest and I pull up a chair next to Rachel. I grab her hand and kiss her forehead starting to cry.

"Please… don't…cry….Chase." I hear her say

"I'm sorry. I just don't want to lose you." I say softly

"You…won't. I…promise." She says

She looks at me with a soft smile and I give her a quick kiss. I stay with her all night to make sure she recovers properly.

**The Next Morning**

I wake up to see I'm still in the chair that I was sitting in since yesterday. I see Rachel starting to wake up.

"Hi." I say softly

"Hi." She says softly

"How are you feeling?" I ask

"Okay. I can breathe a little easier. Were you here all night?" She asks

"Yeah. I needed to know that you would be okay." I tell her

"Thank you." She says crying

"Why are you crying?" I ask softly

"I thought I was going to die yesterday. When I was shot and I couldn't breathe, I thought I would never see you again." She explains to me while sobbing

"Well guess what? You made it because you are the strongest girl I have ever met." I told her

I gave her a soft kiss and felt the smile on her face. I spent the next few days taking care of Rachel until she was well enough to walk. She was in the lab since the day of the shooting so once she was able to walk, we went to her room.

"I think I can sleep for a few days. That lab table was hard on my back." She says

"Tell me about it. Sleeping in a chair, not so good on your butt." I jokingly say

"Come lay down with me. I could use a cuddle buddy." She points to her bed while she lays on her back.

I lie down next to her and wrap my arm around her. She nestles her head in my neck. I can't help but smile. She falls asleep almost instantly. She is finally safe. No one will ever hurt her again. I will protect her for the rest of my life. I love her with all my heart and I want to be with her until the day I die.

"Sweet Dreams Rachel. I love you."


End file.
